Glee Meets Facebook
by GleeLoveBabe
Summary: Just a wee take on New Directions  and Blaine  after Nationals. Will be future chapters by the way  : Reviews are love  :


Just a small take on what New Directions (and Blaine) would write on Facebook after Nationals.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or Chris, or We's gavel :(

**Facebook**

**Rachel Barbra Berry** updated her status

Nationals in NYC was awesome! Loved what happened on stage :D

_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**15 others**__ like this._

**Finn Hudson: **Me too ;)

_**Rachel Barbra Berry**__ likes this_

**Santana Lopez: **Get sooooooooooome ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce: **What happened?

**Noah Puckerman: **Duh Britt, Rachel and Finn got it on, on stage...

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Oh.

_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_

**Wes Megatron:** Who needs nationals?

**David Awesomness: **You?

**Wes: Yeah :'(**

**...**

**Will Schuester **wrote on the New Directions Group Wall.

Hey guys you all done a great job. Don't be disappointed in the results because I am so proud of you all and the way you sang your hearts out. Congrats on the song writing and the score so GO US!

_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Sam Evans**__, __**Rachel Barbra Berry**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**17 others**__ like this._

**Mercedes Jones: **Yeah guys we totally rocked it!

_**Sam Evans**__ likes this._

**Sam Evans: **Yeah and I think we all got a prize in the end ;)

_**Mercedes Jones**__,__** Kurt Hummel**__,__** Rachel Barbra Berry **and** 1 other** likes this._

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Some of us did anyway ;)

_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this._

**Kurt Hummel:** And the NY experience was to die for. And that broadway stage :O**.**

_**Rachel Berry **__and __**Blaine Anderson **__likes this._

**Blaine Anderson**: Take me with you next time ?

**Kurt Hummel**: Maybe if you asked me reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal nice, I might consider.

**Santana Lopez: **We all know what that means.

_**Noah Puckerman **__likes this._

_**...**_

**Noah Puckerman **has checked into:

Making out with Lauren Zizes.

tagged: **Lauren Zizes.**

_**Lauren Zizes**__,__** Santana Lopez**__, __**Blaine Anderson **__and__** 10 others **__like this._

**Kurt Hummel**:Charming.

**Noah Puckerman: **What so you don't get it on with Warbler?

**Kurt Hummel: **O.O

**Blaine Anderson: **I have a name...

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Hmmm... we refer to you Warbler or Hobbit?

**Blaine Anderson: **Good to know?

**...**

**Blaine Anderson** has changed his name to** Blaine Warbler? Anderson.**

_**Rachel Barbra Berry**__, __**Quinn Fabray**_**,**_** Finn Hudson **__and__** 8 others **__like this._

**Wes Megatron: **BLAINE I HATE YOU!

**...**

**Blaine Warbler? Anderson: **IS scared, and hiding from **Wes Megatron**, he has a gavel :O

**_Wes Megatron, David Awesomeness _**_and_**_ 123 others like this._**

**...**

**Blaine Warbler? Anderson **has updated his status.

**Kurt Hummel**'s had a good year? Well, he's not the only one; love ma boy ;')

_**Kurt Hummel**_, _**Mercedes Jones**_, _**Finn Hudson**_, _**Santana Lopez**_ _and __**8 others**__ like this._

**Kurt Hummel: **:')

**Finn Hudson: **Love? O.O

**Blaine Wrbler? Anderson: **Love.

_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this._

**Mercedes Jones: **Awwwww :') SO sweet.

_**Sam Evans **likes this._

**...**

**Mercedes Jones **is in a relationship.

**Santana Lopez**: Now THAT is what I'm talking bout!

**Rachel Barbra Berry**: *gasp* Who?

**Quinn Fabray: **Yeah, Mercedes tell!

**Kurt Hummel: **You guys are made for each other.

**Blaine Warbler? Anderson: **Yeah, you two love-birds.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **You two know don't you?

**Kurt Hummel: **Mercedes is my best-friend and we tell everything to each-other and it might have slipped out when I was talking to Blaine?

**Mercedes Jones: **Alright, alright it's SAM!

_**Sam Evans **__likes this._

**...**

**Mercedes Jones **is in a relationship with **Sam Evans.**

_**Sam Evans, Rachel Barbra Berry, Finn Hudson **__and__** 13 **__**others** likes this._

_**...**_

**Sam Evans **is in a relationship with **Mercedes Jones.**

_**Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez **__and__** 16 others**__ like this._

_**...**_

**Kurt Hummel **likes **Katy Perry.**

_**Blaine Warbler? Anderson **__likes this._

**Kurt Hummel: **Happy Blaine?

**Blaine Warbler? Anderson: **Yup.

**Kurt Hummel:** Good now change your name back.

**Blaine Warbler? Anderson: **Nopeee xox

**Kurt Hummel**: I hate you.

**Blaine Warbler? Anderson: **Love you too xxxxxxx

**Kurt Hummel: **:')

**...**

**Jesse ST James **is single.

_**Finn Hudson **__and__** Rachel Barbra Berry **__likes this._

**...**


End file.
